Alice's Party
by 4 the wiin
Summary: Why is Alice throwing a winter party? She's a loner, not a socializer. Can her dolls help her through this, or will they promote it? Heh, Alice never asked to make friends with Marisa, so why this? Updates are on my profile.
1. Invitations

A/N: This will be kind of be towards parody type. I'm not making it parody, just saying that a lot of this won't be serious, and it probably won't make sense. If you don't like sort of nonsense pieces, you know what not to do.

* * *

Alice was feeling a bit nervous. She'd never thrown a party with a lot of people before! More or less _been_ around a lot of people. Why did Marisa have to force her into things she didn't want to do? "Well, it can't be helped, Marisa will just force me to force me to make the cards if I hesitate any further. " Alice said to herself, although she knew Shanghai could hear. Alice's doll that was always by her side, even over Hourai. Shanghai flew over to Alice with various materials such as colored construction paper, crayons, and glitter.

"So, shall we start? "Alice asked. Shanghai hyperly replied with, "Yeah, decorate it with a bunch of designs of dolls! And trees, because we live in a forest, and happy faces, and the colors pink and blue because you like them! OOH OOH! You should also add som-" she was cut off, before she could say more.

Alice chuckled. "Alright, alright. I'll keep those in mind, But not too many smiley faces." Alice responded with a smile. Shanghai set down all the materials and made it seem like she was bouncing off the walls. "'Kay!"

"Let's do this!" Shanghai said, and both quickly started working.

With the finished work, . It was opening horizontal, and on the front it said, "Snow Party at Alice's!" With a blue color for the front, the edges were pink, with her doll's faces on them. The other edges had trees on them. On the inside it was actually colored pink, saying, " Bring a scarf and warm clothes! Having snowball fights, warm cocoa, and stories around the fire! Come tomorrow at 12:00, and sleepovers are welcome! See ya until then!" The interior content was written by Shanghai, against Alice's opinion.

"Shanghai, I really have all this stress over hosting a party already, couldn't you hold back on the sleepover thing?" Alice asked partially annoyed. Shanghai, however, saw it as a simple complain. "Stop whining!" Shanghai yelled. "You need to be out more, and listen to me more often!" Shanghai yelled in a child-like manner, pointing at Alice. "But I wasn-"

"No behinds!" Shanghai loudly said. Alice raised an eyebrow," Isn't it supposed to be 'No buts'?" Alice asked. "No! don't say that! It's a bad word!" Shanghai yelled back. "But, I didn't say any- "Stop!"

"N-never mind. Let's just go. Go and get my coat , Shanghai. We're going out to deliver the invitations. Everyone else, take care of the house while were gone," Alice commanded. "And don't you dare try and summon Goliath again! Hopefully Hourai can keep you all in line," She said as she narrowed her eyes, recalling the last time she left the house with Shanghai and Hourai. There was no one to watch the others, and they managed to get in Alice's spell card for unknown reasons. They had thought of the stupid idea of summoning her spell cards inside and, well, the house was left extremely damaged. Alice didn't have the slightest idea how they summoned the spell cards, but they did. In the end though, everyone did pitch in to help fix the house. In the process of fixing the house though, Alice discovered that there were a few pieces of debris covered in ice.


	2. Reimu Hakurei

"Alright, let's see who's first on the list," Alice said. She was flipping through pages, while Shanghai was frantically shuffling the 11 cards she held in her hands. "Shanghai, you sure you can handle all that?" Alice asked somewhat concerned. "Oh, yeah I can! I can handle al-"Before she could finish, her puppeteer found the thread on her ring finger, instead of floating up, being dragged down.

"Uhhhhhh…" Shanghai laid in the snow coming close to swirly eyes, before shaking it off. "Ha ha ha… maybe _I_ should hold the list, and you take the cards Alice," said Shanghai, with an awkward laugh. The magician was kneeling in the snow, and gave help to her doll after switching items.

Soon, Shanghai was back in the air, before yelling, "Alice! Alice! I found the first person! It's Reimu! We're already so close to her shrine! We're lucky Alice! **Lucky!**" Slightly surprised by her antics, Alice looked a bit ahead. "Hm. We _are _close." she said, still calm, although quite a number of residents in Gensokyo would be covering their ears as best as they could, after Shanghai already shouting their name once.

But Alice was fine. She was _used_ to it. She had to. Shanghai was one of _her _dolls.

"Alright, let's just give the invitation to Reimu," Alice said, after checking the card to make sure it was in good shape. Heck, the energetic doll even tucked donations in her card to get on Reimu's good side.

Alice knocked on the door, and within a few moments, the shrine maiden opened the door. "Eh? Hi Alice, what's happening? You don't visit very often." '_Actually, you never visit,'_ Reimu thought, until Alice answered.

"Hello Reimu, I need a few moments of yours," she said as she handed Reimu the card. Alice momentarily turned her head. For a while there, Reimu was just standing there and studying the card, until Shanghai broke the silence. Yeah, that's right, don't you even _dare _forget about Shanghai. Not even for a _moment_.

"Here, have this!" She over-energetically said. So basically, she said it like she always does. Reimu widened her eyes when she saw the donation. '_That's the biggest donation we've ever had, besides the fact that we barely get anything. But I'll also have to give credit to Suika, that sake addict. Take any sort of money for that stuff.'_

Almost instantly, Reimu took the donation and quickly said, "I'm going to the party. And thank you." as she shut the door. In the background, you could faintly hear Reimu say, "Now where did I put that donation box?"

Shanghai triumphantly smiled. "Alice, we did it!" she yelled to her, as the hyper doll checked a box off the list. "One down, ten to go! Yay!"

Shanghai had noticed something, but decided not to respond. After Alice made sure Reimu wouldn't come back out, she let out a big sigh. '_Alright Alice, I know you're uncomfortable around other people, but you have to go up to many others. This is going to be troublesome', _she thought to herself. After that, she and Shanghai began walking (and, ahem, flying) to their next destination.

Without warning, Shanghai began flying ahead of Alice, and pulling the string that connected them. "I'll race you there!" She yelled behind her. Surprised, Alice tried talking ahead of her to stop, instead of to have a race. "Shanghai, come back! You're going to pull a thread!" The doll didn't seem to care, too busy having fun. "Nope! If you don't want me to pull one, then you better catch up!" said Shangai with her usual happy, Child-ish sounding voice.


	3. Marisa Kirisame

"Shanghai, can you check who's next on the list?" Alice asked. "Kay!" she replied. Shanghai's eyes scanned down the page. "No…no…nu uh… nope…scares me…"Shanghai stopped for a moment, until saying "Why did you invite her? This person. Right here. Uh huh." she went up to Alice and pointed at a name. Alice shrugged, and said, "It doesn't hurt to invite her."

Shanghai continued to look down the list. "There! Marisa is next!" "Alright. It's a fair enough walking distance." Alice kept walking with Shanghai, as they then spotted Marisa's house.

Alice slowly walked up to the door, and lightly knocked on Marisa's door with the back of her hand. On the inside of the shack like building, Marisa looked up from writing in her notes for 'The Grimoire of Marisa', and opened the door. She then put on one of her usual big smiles as she saw who it was.

"Yo, Alice! Coming to talk about that party, da ze?" Marisa asked with her usual upbeat feeling. "No," Alice said, "I came to…invite you." "Really?" Marisa asked looking surprised, but on the inside was smiling her biggest.

"Let me see that," she said, snatching the envelope from Alice's hand. Flipping the card over, she said, "Yeah, I see…cool!" Looking satisfied, Marisa looked up and asked, "So, Alice. How are ya doing? Shanghai too, as well as Hourai?"

"We're doing really great!" Shanghai said, floating around Marisa's head. "Yes, we're doing very well. How about you Marisa?" Alice politely asked. _'Politeness. Something Marisa lacks.' _Alice thought.

It was awkwardly quiet for a moment, until Marisa dropped her fist in her hand. "Right." She said.

"Yeah…" Marisa gave Alice a mischievous look. "So, Alice… you have a few books from Patchy's library that I haven't read, correct?" Alice sighed and sweat dropped. "Geez, Marisa."

"Yeah, but I just wanted to borrow them-"

"-until you die, am I right? Marisa, you really should stop 'borrowing' from Patchouli. You're never going to return them! So we might as well forget that excuse," Alice scolded.

Marisa lowered her head. "Alright, ze." Alice suddenly heard a high pitched giggle behind her. "Heh heh heh," the temperature was dropping significantly, and a frozen frog dropped in front of Shanghai's face. "Fufufufufu… Cirno here!" the ice fairy named Cirno said.

"Cirno, what are you doing?" Alice asked with annoyance. She had enough shenanigans. "Nothing! But I'm having some fun listening to you two yak away!" Cirno said. "Something about a party… and I wanna go!" Another fairy came from behind Cirno that had short green hair.

"I'll go too," Daiyousei said. She was always following Cirno, sometimes even dragged. Alice put her hand to her forehead, and was muttering to herself. "No… no… not those two… please…even Daiyousei… but…no…"

"You alright?" Shanghai asked. "Yeah yeah, I'm fine." Marisa looked up at Cirno. "So… you guys have your splendid time, okay? Ze~" Marisa said as she quickly shut the door. "Marisa! Don't you dare chicken out!" Alice yelled.

"So, you both are coming?" Shanghai happily said. "Yup!" Cirno said, speaking for both her _and _Daiyousei. "Great! Sorry we didn't have an invitation." Shanghai said. "No problem! See you there!" Cirno said as she and Daiyousei flew away.

"Oh, great, Cirno and Daiyousei are coming!" Shanghai said with delight. "Oh, great, Cirno and Daiyousei are coming!" Alice said with sarcasm and, presumably, what sounded and looked like defeat. "I should've stopped them when I had the chance. Dang it," Alice said. "What? I like them, they're both really fun!" Shanghai said. "Sigh, it's alright, I guess." Alice said back, obviously tired.

* * *

"Hey, Alice, wanna go back to the house? You look tired," Shanghai asked. "Yeah. Come on, I really do want to rest." Alice said, looking a bit better. "Good! We're really close by, so let's go!" Shangai said to Alice, walking along with her. "We can go visit Hourai!"


End file.
